One Night Stand
by oliaoticvnm
Summary: Lukas Bondevik wasn't the one for a one night stand. Mathias Kohler wasn't the one to break a promise. But everyone has to face their faults. After all, no one can stop death.


A/N: Hiya! I've been obsessed with typing sad hospital oneshots for a while now. Thought I'd give Den/Nor a try. Don't kill me.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, if I say I own Hetalia, Himaruya's lawyers will sue.

Norway was currently sitting in the hospital, chin on the cheap bed sheets of a hospital cot and hand wrapped around Mathias's. The Dane was combing his fingers through Lukas's platinum hair, bright blue eyes staring at man. The room was quiet, except for the continuous beeping of the heart monitor that was attached to Denmark. The spiky blonde was dying and he knew it. "Hey Norge?'

"Mmm?" Norway opened his emotionless eyes, looking up at his friend..

"I'm going to die."

"Yeah, I know." Lukas closed his eyes again, pale hand clutching Mathias's even whiter one. "I don't want you to go."

"Hey, you know something?"

"What?"

"I've never had my first kiss."

"Yeah?" The Norwegian felt Mathias's cold had lift his chin up. His eyelids fluttered open to stare at the Dane. His azure eyes stared blankly at his face. "I thought countries couldn't die."

"Who's going to take over?" Denmark asked anxiously, staring up at fluorescent lights.

"Dunno."

They stayed in silence until Mathias looked back at him, finger get quite sore from holding up Lukas's chin. "About the first kiss?"

"What about it?"

"Can you kiss me?"

Norway shot back on his chair. "Why me? I'm a bloke too!"

"Aw, come on Norge, I just want to know what it feels like!"

Norway pressed his lips into a thin line, dark azure eyes actually showing a glint of surprise and hesitation. "Fine but _only _because you're dying."

"Hey, I'm not contagious or anything!"

Lukas leaned closer to the Dane, nose scrunched up a bit. Mathias smelled of cleaning solution and cough medicine, only because of the hospital. As he edged closer, the Norwegian could detect some Mathias's old scent, like musk and cherries. Breaking their hands apart, Norway delicately tapped his fingers against Denmark's chin before bringing his lips to the spiky blonde. He could feel the sick boy's hands tangle his hands in Lukas's hair. The Norwegian had only done this once in high school only for the girl to tell him that he was a surprisingly good kisser. Norway grabbed the bed railing to prevent him from falling over with his free hand and sighed against Mathias's mouth. "You get what it feels like?"

Denmark pulled away, a mad grin on his face. "Definitely. You're nice to kiss."

Norway sat back down, resuming his old stance. "Nice to know that I was just a one night stand."

"Hey, don't be like that!"

"Like what?" Norway chuckled, feigning innocence.

"You know, I really like you."

"I like you too."

"Lukas Bondvik, I'm in love with you."

"Ah, don't play with a bloke's feelings like that!"

The bed creaked and Norway felt cold arms wrap around him, body leaning over the protective barrier rather uncomfortably. That was, until he was completely pulled on the bed with Denmark. Blushing madly, Norway tried to struggle back into the hard plastic chair again, only to find out that even when Mathias was infected with disease, he was still _very _strong. Lukas soon gave up and snuggled up in the Dane's blankets next to Mathias. "Fine," he huffed.

Denmark grinned and buried his nose in Norway's platinum hair. He had a nice peppermint smell to him and of course, fish like his brother, Emil. "I mean what I said. I love you."

"I love you too," Norway sniffed, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Don't die, alright. If you do, I'll dig you up from your grave and kill you again for breaking my heart."

"I won't, promise."

Norway fell asleep first, feeling Denmark's cobalt eyes watching him. "Good night."

0o0o0o

Lukas woke up the next morning, yawning grandly. The first thing he noticed was that the warmth around his body was gone. "Denmark?" His call invoked no response, and the Norwegian twisted around uncomfortably. "Mathias?"

Mathias Kohler's once bright azure eyes were half open and glazed over, mouth frozen in a sort of demented smile. His cold hand was still in Norway's hair but the heart monitor beside him sang a long note that never ended. Norway shot up in the bed, a choked sob erupting. "Hey, hey, you promised! Wake up!"

A nurse burst into the room. Lukas was in hysterics, shaking Denmark like a madman, grasping the front of his hospital gown. "Mr. Bondevik!"

"Nonononononono, he can't be dead, he can't be! Wake up you bastard, _wake up_!"

"Mr. Bondevik, please, calm down," the nurse cried, gesturing for a doctor.

Norway collapsed, sobbing into the crook of the Dane's neck, arms wrapped around his hard body. "Please, God, no."

A clean shaven doctor entered the room calmly, took one look at the scene, and wheeled the bed away, Lukas perched on top of the patient. "Mr. Bondevik, you'll have to get down when we reach the morgue, alright?"

"No, he's isn't dead!" The Norwegian crushed his lips against the spiky blonde's, hoping to coax a response out of him. "Kiss me back dammit! I told you I wasn't a one night stand! _You promised!"_

"We're here. Please remove yourself. There are tissues on the counter over there. Take the entire box if you wish."

"Brother?"

Norway turned his red eyes to see Iceland. His younger sibling was surrounded by Sweden and Finland, the latter turning away when he saw the body. Emil swallowed the lump in his throat and went to go pry his brother off. Lukas ended up being dragged away by Berwald, screaming and kicking. "No, he promised!"

"Then he'll keep to it. Mathias really wasn't the one to break a promise," Emil soothed, trying to hold back his own tears. "Lukas, he promised."


End file.
